The present invention relates generally to transporting media and, more particularly, to transporting media in a platesetter imaging system.
In platesetting imaging systems in which media (e.g., metal and/or plastic sheet) are moved, conventional capstan drives cannot expose or form an image over an entire length of the media from end-to-end (i.e., from a leading edge of the media to a trailing edge of the media). This results in inefficient use of media, and use of a media size that is necessarily larger than an image formed thereon.
There remains a need for a platesetter media transport and imaging system that provides end-to-end use of media, as well as a substantially consistent image quality throughout the entire image.